Wonderful Scandal
by Jill1
Summary: goodbye to sanity & all things pure (finally finished!!)
1. Default Chapter

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com [http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/]  
notes: this has no connection w/ my 'smite' series, but has similar style plot, well it is by me. anyways, it's inspired by yuri-sama's "teigeki uwasa" segment in st2 & also a movie clip I saw from [SakuraArchives.com] "scandal wa dame yo!" from the live action show, 'arabia no bara'. some naughty concepts & cussing. no chapter titles or previews. lots of butai-loving fun!  
***********************************  
Sakura Taisen  
  
" Wonderful Scandal "  
- part 1 -  
  
***********************************  
One stormy night at the Ginza Daiteikoku kagekidan, Oogami Ichirou walked up and down the hallways for his night watch. While on the second floor, the sound of thunder caught him off guard and he dropped his flashlight. 'Aa! That was loud...' he gasped, picking it up while bent on one knee, 'Surely Sakura-kun heard that... I better check on her...'  
  
Rushing to her room, he gently knocked on her door. "E-to... Sakura-kun, daijoubu kai??"  
  
"O...Oogami-san...?" uttered the shaky voice on the other side. "Iie, I'm not all right. I know I shouldn't still be scared of the thunder... demo... atashi..." Suddenly there was another crashing in the sky. Sakuka let out a scream. "Kyaaaa!!"  
  
"S-Sakura-kun!!" Oogami gasped, frantically reaching for the doorknob, "I'm coming...!!"  
  
"N-No, Oogami-san, you mustn't!!" she exclaimed, forgetting about the thunder for a moment, "You can't come into my room at this hour... someone will see you... and think the wrong thing..."   
  
Oogami went red. "OH!" But he looked around the corner and saw no one coming. And he wanted to desperately to ease her fears. 'I'm the Taichou... it should be all right, right?? No, she's correct. If someone saw me, it'll be embarrassing...' He leaned in and whispered, "Sakura-kun, I'll be right back."  
  
"Eh?" she asked, peering out into the hallway. But he had left. Sighing she was about to tell him that she felt a little better after talking with him, but then another blast of thunder made her start shaking again. "K-Kaminari-sama...!!"   
  
* * *   
Reni sat in her room with the lights dimmed. She didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, but sitting in her chair and gazing into her wooden box that had all her clothes in it. 'Maybe I should go shopping with Sumire and Airisu tomorrow...'  
  
Sighing, she really didn't want to do that. Her fair locks falling into her blue eyes, she leaned her chin down on her arm and tried to think of an excuse to give them in the morning. '...Hmm?'  
  
She thought she saw something pass her window. Getting up, she squinted into the dark night. 'A person?? ...Taichou?!' she thought, seeing him clinging to the ledge, 'What is he doing? The winds are like 25MPH.'   
  
He stopped at the window next-door and started banging on it. After a while, the light turned on and the window opened, him climbing in. Reni watched with little expression. 'Oh well.' she thought, going back to sit in her chair.  
  
* * *   
"T-Toh!" Oogami yelped, tripping into the room. Luckily Sakura caught him before he crashed into the floor. "H-How does Kayama do that??" Sakura just let go of him and allowed him to fall over. "Uff!!"  
  
"O...Oogami-san! What are you doing here?" she gasped, clutching her robe as he sat at the edge of the bed, "It's terrible outside; why did you do something dangerous like that?"  
  
"I-I wanted to make sure you're all right... I felt worried...Sakura-kun, I couldn't sleep if I knew you were troubled during this storm."  
  
"Oh, Oogami-san!" she stammered, blushing, "Your actions make me happy...demo, you shouldn't have done it. It's going to get us in a lot of trouble. I'm sure Yoneda is still roaming around. And the other girls... if they found out..."  
  
Oogami took hold of her hands, smiling. "It's worth the risk. I just want to stay with you until you don't have anything to fear."  
  
Sakura timidly looked him in the eye, "The storm might last all night...are you sure about this, Oogami-san?"   
  
"I'm sure," he said softly, embracing her, "Now, let me cover your navel so Kaminari-sama can't take it away..." He suddenly stopped, thinking, 'Waah! That really sounded dirty! I better rephrase myself!!' Nervously he turned to Sakura, "Aa, w-what I meant was..."  
  
Sakura cut him off with a kiss and instantly he forgot what he was going to say. The two went for the bed, instantly forgetting about the storm and everything else for that matter.   
  
* * *   
The next morning, Oogami tiptoed down the hall with his shoes off. Turning around the corner, he bumped into someone. "Eh?!" he cried, standing upright and saluting, "S-Sir!!"  
  
An unusually sober Yoneda eyed him over. His hair was very messy and shirt untucked. "Oogami, what are you doing so early in the morning??"  
  
"Aa... I... was...just... walking around. Eheheheh!" he stammered, rubbing his head. "What about you, Sir? Is there something you need to see me about??"  
  
"Iya, I don't want to see you right now Oogami." he grumbled, "I want to see Kaede-kun, but she's at the damn Hana-Yashiki supervising the new construction. It's absolutely miserable in my office. I need a pretty face and short skirt right away..."  
  
Oogami laughed, not sure if he was serious. "Sir, if you want, you can ask Kasumi-tachi to help you. I'm sure the business office isn't too busy today."  
  
"It's not the same without the sexy military uniform." Yoneda sighed.  
  
"Sir, I don't have a sexy military uniform, but I can still help out if you truly need an extra hand in the office." Oogami offered.  
  
Yoneda suspiciously gave him another look. "What's going on, Oogami? You playing with me?? Did you do something??"  
  
"NO! I-I didn't do anyone!!" he cried, his face lined with sweat, "I-I mean, 'anything'... ahahahah!!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Yoneda leaned in and examined him one last time before turning away, "I'm going to Kaede-kun's room... maybe she's got some lingerie I can look at. Keep up the good work, Oogami!"  
  
"H-Hai!!" he gasped, relieved that Yoneda had left him alone. All of a sudden one of the doors flew open. It made his heart pound so hard he clutched his chest in shock. "R-Reni?!" The girl just took one look at him and then closed her door. Oogami could only blink in confusion. "Haah??"  
  
* * *   
Sakura's eyes flickered open. Reaching out her hand, she smoothed out the bedspread. The spot next to her was empty, but still warm. Alone in the room, it seemed like she had woke from a great dream.   
  
'Oogami-san...' she thought, while blushing. She took her pillow and squeezed it tightly, 'I can still feel your kisses...'  
  
Just then her door went flying open. "Sakura!" Maria stood in her doorway, looking a little stunned. "W-What are you doing??"   
  
Sakura was in the middle of smooching her pillow, her eyes wide as Maria's. "Mmm? M-Maria...san...?!"  
  
"Oh nevermind." the Russian girl sighed, "Look, today I need you to go with Sumire and bring these boxes of letters to the post office."  
  
"D-Demo! Sumire-san is going shopping with Airisu and Reni... she isn't going to want to do errands..."  
  
"That's why you have to go along and make sure it happens." Maria explained, "Kanna and the rest of us are preparing the stage for opening night. So, it's up to you Sakura. I'm counting on you."  
  
"H-Hai!!"   
  
* * *   
In the cafeteria, Kanna was enjoying the great breakfast she made in front of her. Yuri came running by with a newspaper. "Can you believe it?!" she said, holding it up to her face, "Look at what the headlines says!!"  
  
"Hmm? Mmm?? Mmm??" Kanna couln't talk, her mouth was full.   
  
"This is an outrage!! 'Teigeki Star has secret lover?!'" Yuri snapped, grabbing Kanna by the shoulders and shaking her, despite the sounds of choking following, "How could they print that! What nerve!!"  
  
"Gaah!! You're killing me!!" Kanna cried, pushing her away and gulping down her water. After calming down, she asked, "So, what were you saying before?"  
  
Tsubaki popped up on the other side. "Yuri-san's just upset because she wasn't the one who found out this gossip."  
  
"Hmp! It's nothing serious unless you have evidence, not to mention names!" Yuri announced, climbing on the table, "I am the scandal master and no matter what happens, nothing will escape my grasp!! Bwahahah!!"  
  
Tsubaki tilted her head to the side, "Yuri-san's intent on finding out which person of the Teigeki has a secret lover before the paper could print it. Isn't that a bit too..."  
  
Yuri cut her off, "Let's start with you, Kanna-san! Who's your love??" Kanna blinked at her in confusion. "You know what I'm talking about! Tell the truth!"  
  
Kanna cheerfully held up her plate. "Food, of course."  
  
Tsubaki grimaced. "Is 'gluttony' scandalous enough for you??"  
  
Just then, Maria appeared above them at the railing, "Kanna! Hayaku yo! We've got to get to work!!"  
  
"Oiii! I'm eating here!! Give me a minute alone with my breakfast!" Kanna hollered back.  
  
Yuri rubbed her chin thinking for a moment. After Kanna cleared the table, Maria walked over and dragged her away by the headband. Yuri nodded her head. "Yup yup! They're definitely in love."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?!?" Tsubaki cried. But Yuri didn't listen to her and scribbled in her notebook before rushing off. "J-Jotto!!" Tsubaki sighed and chased after her.  
  
* * *   
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Oogami-san!" a cheerful Kikunojou greeted him once he stepped into Yoneda's office. She, I mean, he then turned heel and went to file some papers in the corner.  
  
"It's the closest thing I could find." Yoneda replied, leaning back in his desk, his sake already poured. "Heheheheh..."  
  
Oogami rubbed his head. "You do know 'those' are fake."  
  
"Don't ruin my morning! Not when this showed up!" the old man cried, throwing down the newspaper, "'Teigeki Star has secret lover!' Cheh!! Now we're damned to hell - this is gonna get us in so much trouble!!"  
  
"Eeh? Eeeh??" Oogami cried, turning pale and staring at the newspaper, 'How did they?! And so fast too...!'  
  
Yoneda now turned serious, "Oogami, we've got a problem. Already, I have the government, the military, the Kanzaki conglomerate and the Shinguji family breathing down my neck to clear up this misunderstanding."  
  
"W-Why does the Shinguji family... er, everyone have a problem with it??" Oogami stammered, gulping down the sake, "I-I mean... the girls can have boyfriends right??"  
  
"Actually..." Yoneda replied, "The Kanzaki and Shinguji families have expressed their wishes to 'choose' partners for their daughters. And the government doesn't really want the high profile scandal to get around."  
  
"S-Scandal??" Oogami squeaked, "But... what if they truly find someone... I mean the girls... what if...?"  
  
"Oogami, I told you and everyone - don't mix work with pleasure. We're here to protect Teito, not to fool around." the old man grumbled, "Besides, if someone was fooling around with one of my girls... I SWEAR!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Oogami backed away from the scary-looking man, while Kiku quickly rushed over with his sword and rifle. "Ready to go, Sir?"  
  
"Haah?" Yoneda blinked, at first confused. "Ahahahaha!! Oh, I got carried away there. Must be already getting drunk. And so early in the morning too! Aahahaha!!"  
  
Oogami didn't find any of this funny. 'What if the guy was serious... how would he prove he was serious without creating such a scene... what if...' An idea suddenly popped in his head. "Aa!! That's it!!" he exclaimed, running out of the room.  
  
From his speed a big gust of wind blew through the room. Kiku screamed as his skirt lifted. Yoneda gagged on his sake and spat it out as Kiku blushed. "Those were the cutest pink panties I've ever seen!!" Yoneda exclaimed, "Forget Kaede-kun - you've got a new promotion!!"  
  
"HONTO?!!" Kikunojou cried, clutching his face, "I-I don't what to say! Except, ' do you want more sake?? '" Yoneda tearfully nodded, happy that something good had come out of his morning.  
  
* * *   
Oogami went rushing towards the lobby. He skidded to a stop to see Reni snooping around. Sweat ran down his face as he hid behind a vase. 'Somehow I have to buy this without anyone seeing me. And Reni seems to know something. Waaah, this isn't good at all!!'  
  
"Let's get going." Sumire said, walking down the stairs, elegantly dressed in a summery suit with a large flower hat. She instantly spotted Oogami hiding. "A~ra, Chuui, what on earth are you doing??"  
  
"Aa! Ore...!" he gasped, as Reni's cold eyes caught him, "I-I was just... just cleaning the plant... ehehe... have a nice day shopping, okay?"  
  
"Sure will!" Airisu chimed, coming down the stairs with Jean-Paul and Sakura, "Wish Onii-chan could come!! Wai wai! That'll be soo fun!"  
  
Oogami and Sakura made eye contact and warmly smiled at each other... before she tripped and fell down the stairs. Sumire grabbed her by arm, shaking her head. "Honesty! And I have to go out in public with her... let's move along!"  
  
"Matte ne, Oogami-san!" Sakura chimed, carrying the box of letters. He nodded quietly, blushing as Sumire blew him a kiss and Airisu snapping at Sumire for doing that. Luckily Reni kept walking out, without another word.   
  
Calming down, Oogami revisited his great idea. Leaning against the wall, he furrowed his brow and thought hard. 'Now, somehow I have to buy a ring...'   
  
***************  
To be continued  



	2. part2

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com [http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/]  
  
***********************************  
Sakura Taisen  
  
" Wonderful Scandal "  
- part 2 -  
  
***********************************  
One cloudy afternoon at the Ginza Daiteikoku Gekijou, Oogami Ichirou ran down the steps and into the street, a paper bag of money in his hands. Gazing up at the sky, he remembered the events that took place prior its conception.  
  
"Oogami-han, what do you mean... 'you need some money & fast'???" Kohran questioned, the shine from glasses blaring in his eyes. "Naa yaa... what did you do this time??"  
  
"N-No one!" he gasped, nervous as ever, "I-I mean, nothing!!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Kohran gave him the suspicious slanted-eye look, then turned away, her hand reaching into the front part of her dress. Oogami turned as red as her outfit while she handed him a piece of paper. "This ought to get you some money ya!"  
  
"Arigatou, Kohran." he said, taking a look at the paper. On it were a list of off jobs he could do, and most of them employed by her. "Jaa... what do you want me to start with?" he nervously said when that evil look appeared on her face.   
  
Kohran instantly produced a helmet and some rope. Next thing Oogami knew, he was outside in the central garden, tied up to a tree. "Daijoube daijoube ya!" the Kansai-speaking Chinese crazy scientist chimed, holding up her new invention, "It'll just be a moment, Oogami-han~!"  
  
Meanwhile, Maria had stepped out and walked over to her, crossing her arms. "Kohran, we've got to go work on the stage. Not to mention prepare for dress rehearsals..." She stopped, her eyes widening. "And what the hell are you doing to Taichou?!?!"  
  
"Oh, this??" she said, "Oogami-han wants to earn some money and I just figured that if he's so desperate then he could be my test subject. Why not since no one in their right minds would do so unless they needed the cash, naa?"  
  
"Sou ka..." Maria uttered, rubbing her head, "But why is the Taichou so intend on getting money? Isn't his usual salary enough?"  
  
"Don't know. Demo na why waste the opportunity? Anyways, better let it run while I'm not looking. Seems 'Rope slicer-Kentarou' gets nervous if there's an audience."  
  
"MATTE!!" Oogami screamed, but they had gone. The machine gone to work, but instead of cutting the ropes, it just dropped his pants. Screaming louder, he felt a terrible draft creeping through his smiley-faced boxers. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!" But this was a bad idea. Because the ones came to help him...  
  
"The butai of Love and Beauty heeds your call!!" chimed two shadows appearing from an explosion of pink. "We are the Baragumi~!!" Both Kotone and Yokohiko dropped their shoulders and sighed, "It just isn't the same without Kiku-chan..."  
  
Regardless of their sadness over a loss of their favorite dress-doll, they quickly cheered up, taking pictures of the pants-less Oogami and then finally releasing him. "Kyaaa!" Yoko cried, "Ichirou-chan, you always seem to brighten my day!"  
  
"Ehehe... you're not going to show anyone those pictures are you??" Oogami stammered, nervously. He then had an idea. "Jaa... Yoko-san, Kotone-san... would you like to play with me...?"  
  
Fortunately all those years of playing and losing to Kohran paid off, because he earned a great stack full of money. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the film from the camera, and the Baru-duo went off to develop them right away. Sighing, Oogami proceeded to his room to get all the money he had saved up to this point. 'Yoshi! Now, I can run into town and...'  
  
Stopping in the hallway, he overheard Maria and Kohran talking. "Yaa, Sakura-han has been acting strange. She's been really distracted on stage and on the battlefield. You think it is what I think it is...?"  
  
"I'll try talking to her. But I think it might be too serious for me to handle. Perhaps we should have Manager Yoneda handle it..."  
  
'Why not me? I am the Taichou. Sakura-kun could confide in me...' Oogami thought, 'Jotto... perhaps the reason they didn't suggest me is because... they know already...?!!' Deciding now to act fast before Yoneda got to Sakura, he sped down the stairs and out into the street.   
  
* * *   
Reni fretfully sighed as Airisu dragged her down the sidewalk, a firm grasp on her wrist. The French girl just had to stop in every single store and make a ruckus. Poor Reni blushed as a crowd started to draw. "C-Calm down, Airisu!"  
  
Straggling behind, Sumire crossed her arms and laughed, "Ohohohohohoho! Airisu doesn't seem to want to quit, but we should really stop by for lunch! How about one more store??"  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura replied, carrying all the shopping bags, her arms full. 'How did I end up as her doorman? Aan, and we still haven't gone to the post office. This box of letters is getting heavier by the minute...'  
  
"Wai wai wai!!" Airisu excitedly went through the menu as they finally stopped at a café. "Ne, Reni~! Let's share a sundae!!"  
  
"A sundae... for lunch...? J-Jotto!" Reni stammered. She stared across the table to Sakura, who had her head down, obviously tired from serving Sumire. 'Somehow I've got to ask her...'  
  
"NE! RENI!!" Airisu exclaimed, "Why are you looking at Sakura like that?! Reni, you should be listening to Airisu!!"  
  
Sumire put down her tea and grinned. "A~ra, are we getting jealous?? As always, you're so inexperience, my young one."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!? Take that back, Sumiree!!" Airisu cried, getting so angry that her powers got started up.  
  
Sakura nervously lifted her head. "J-Jaa... the post office isn't that far... I'll go drop off these letters while we wait for our meals... Sumimasen!" she cried, grabbing the box and taking off.  
  
"I-I'll go with you!!" Reni blurted out, chasing after her.  
  
Airisu and Sumire got into a big staring contest, both of their faces looking rather scary. This would've continued if a woman hadn't walked up to their table, catching Sumire's attention. "A... ra...??"  
  
"Ha! Sumrie loses!!" Airisu chimed happily, "Eeh? Who's this onee-chan??"  
  
Sumire glared at the woman, dressed in an outfit as extravagant as hers. "Anata wa... what are you doing here? You are the last person on earth I'd want to talk to! Go away! Can't you see I'm busy!"  
  
"A~ra, is that the way to talk to an old friend??" she replied, holding up the newspaper, "I just wanted to show you this!"  
  
"'Teigeki Star has Secret Lover'? So what? You've got nothing on me. Is that the best you can do, Utako-san?!"  
  
"Ohohohohoho!!!" the woman named Utako chimed, "I'm working on it. But, you should be worried about your opening night and what a failure it will be! Keep practicing your lines...!"  
  
But when Utako tried to walk away, she collided with Sakura, her falling onto a dessert cart and dress getting covered with frosting. "Oh! S-Sumimasen!" Sakura gasped, Reni standing behind her without any expression, "I-I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You clumsy fool! Go back to the country where you belong!!" Utako cried, absolutely angry and storming off, "I'll remember this!!"  
  
Sakura scratched her head. "That scary woman... she reminds me of Sumire-san..."  
  
Sumire crossed her arms. "Don't associate me with that person! Demo ne, arigatou, Sakura-san, for being such a nuisance to her. It was funny to see her like that! Ohohohohoho~!" Sakura, Reni, and Airisu cringed as the evil laughter continued.  
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Kaede had arrived back at the Teigeki. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!" she exclaimed after hearing of her demotion. "You're replacing me with... with... THAT?!" she exclaimed, pointing at the blushing Kikunojou.  
  
Yoneda, already too drunk to properly function, just gave her a goofy smile and put his head down on the desk, "Yaa, Kaaaedee-kun! Gudta she yoo!! Fa nowon, yoo bee widaa Bawagumi... (hic)... ahaahahah!!"  
  
"NANI?!" Kaede cried, "You're transferring me to the Baragumi!? Iya! Sir, you can't do this to me!!"  
  
"Go on! Git yer hinny outta here!" he muttered, passing out.   
  
Kiku shrugged and proceeded to shove the protesting Kaede out into the hall. "Gomen nasai... I have to clean the office now. Please report to Kotone-Taichou in the basement for further details."  
  
Kaede gave him the look of death. "Don't think this is over! I fought long and hard for that job and like heck I'm gonna give it up just like that!" The door just slammed in her face, "Aa! You little...!!"  
  
Kanna stopped in the hallway, watching her wave her fists and curse endlessly. "Hmm... rough day?" She took Kaede by the arm and started to drag her off. "Let's have a snack. You'll feel better."  
  
* * *   
Oogami skidded into the jewelry store and rushed to the counter, gawking at the many rings available. 'Which one? Which on? Hurry...!!' he yelled at himself, eyes going everywhere.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, right next to him was Orihime. "Papa! This one looks nice! Come it, ne~!" she chimed happily. Her elbow jabbed into Oogami's face by accident and she quickly recognized her Taichou. "Aa! Chuui-san, what are you...?"  
  
Oogami rubbed his nose. "I-I... was just looking... around..." he stammered, not sure what excuse to give.  
  
Seiya walked over to his daughter, also recognizing him. "Aa, Oogami-san... so, you're too. Could you help me? I'm looking for a ring for Karin, Orihime's mother. Will you help us?"  
  
Oogami barely was listening. His eye had caught a sparkling gem and instantly he felt captivated. 'Waaw! Kirei na! That one is perfect...!' Pointing at the ring, he exclaimed, "That one! That's the one!!"  
  
Orihime and Seiya both looked. "Hmmm... Chuui-san has good taste! What do you say, Papa? Do you think Mama will like that one?"  
  
"Aa, I think it's perfect. We'll take it!"  
  
Oogami blinked. "EEH?!" he gasped as the clerk took the ring out and wrapped it up for the father and daughter. He dropped his head in despair. 'The perfect ring for Sakura-kun... and it's gone!!'  
  
Just then, Orihime kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatou, Chuui-san! My mama will love this ring you chose!" she happily said, "Nee, would you like to join Papa and me for lunch?"  
  
Oogami could only mope. "Iie... I think I'll just stick around here for a while." he sighed. The two shrugged and left him behind. Leaning against the counter, he was back to square one.   
  
"Ano..." the clerk said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Are you looking for a ring to give to your girl??" Oogami miserably nodded. "You were looking at that one I just sold didn't you? Well, if it helps any, I think we have one more in back."  
  
"H-Honto?!" he gasped, "Jaa, how much is it?!?"  
  
"Well..." The clerk smiled slyly, thinking to himself, 'Sucker! Bwahahah!'  
  
* * *   
Back at the Teigeki, Sumire and the others had arrived home with their several shopping bags. Reni stopped Sakura at the entrance with a hand at the wrist. "I know." she uttered quietly, "About you and Taichou."  
  
"Eh? M-Masaka...!" Sakura gasped, her face turning red, "H-How do you...?"  
  
Reni released her and crossed her arms, leaning against the brick, "I saw him go into your window... and I saw him leave in the morning."  
  
"Reni!" Sakura cried, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Please don't tell a soul! It'll get Oogami-san in lots of trouble... and atashi..." Her voice trailed off. Her punishment would be terrible as well; she didn't even what to think about it. "I love the Hanagumi... I don't want to leave or anything. I beg of you, Reni!"  
  
Reni slowly nodded. "I understand. Just... be a bit more careful."  
  
Sakura bowed her head. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Reni. You're so kind!"  
  
Inside, Airisu watched from the window, fuming with jealous. "MOU!! What are they talking about?! Reni is Airisu's special friend, NOT Sakura's!!" she growled, squeezing the stuffing out of Jean-Paul.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"SHUT UP, SUMIREE!!"  
  
Kasumi leaned over, preventing Airisu from exploding or something. "Sumire-san, you know that gossip columnist, Sanzaki Utako? The one who wrote this??" she asked, holding up the newspaper, with 'Tegeki Star Has Secret Lover'.  
  
"Hai hai, I've known her since I was young and she's always been out to destroy me, that little wretch." Sumire noted, "No doubt she's trying to sabotage my career and the entire Music Group for that matter."  
  
"And opening night is coming up soon!" Kanna noted, munching on some chicken with the moping Kaede, "Kono yarou better think twice before spreading lies about us!"   
  
Everyone's attention moved over to Maria. Tsubaki and Yuri were busy interviewing her as they did everyone else thus far. "For the last time, this is my lover." Maria chuckled, holding up her favorite gun, "We sleep together every night... well, he stays under my pillow. Eheh!"  
  
"T-That's not what I meant!" Yuri gasped, throwing her hat to the floor and tugging at her own hair, "Aaan! What is with you people!? What am I gotta do to get some scandal around here!"   
  
"Yuri-san..." Tsubaki stammered, trying to calm her friend, "Don't worry. We'll find some spicy gossip soon... aa! Look, here comes Sakura-san! Why don't you interview her?"  
  
"Oh please!" she sighed, "Sakura-san wouldn't have any shameful secret. If we asked her about her love, she'd probably say something cheesy like the city lights turning her on. I give up!!"  
  
Maria walked around the defeated Tegeki Ni-nin Musume. "Sakura, the Manager would like to talk to you in his office."  
  
"H-Hai!"   
  
* * *   
Oogami happily ran down the street, 'Yoshi! I have the ring! Sakura-kun, I'm coming~!' He stopped in front of the Teigeki, all of a sudden filled with nervousness. 'J-Jotto, Oogami! You just can't go in there and give her the ring out of the blue... you've got to work up to it. But, you can't wait too long or else everyone will find out and get angry...'   
  
He took out the ring and stared at it. The clerk had totally ripped him off with some outrageous price, but after promising free tickets to the opening night he finally cut a reasonable deal. Still, even if he had the ring, he knew he couldn't just rush things.  
  
'Sakura-kun... what should I do? I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to scare you off either... and timing is ticking...'  
  
"Hmmm..." Someone was watching him from afar with binoculars. "Very interesting..."  
  
**************************  
To be continued...  



	3. part3

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com [http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/]  
  
***********************************  
Sakura Taisen  
  
" Wonderful Scandal "  
- part 3 -  
  
***********************************  
One exhausting day at the Ginza Daiteikoku Gekijou, Oogami Ichirou stumbled down the hallway, his hand gripping the ring case in his pocket. 'I can't wait to see Sakura-kun's reaction... from here, I'm sure we can be together...'  
  
Stopping outside Yoneda's door, he remembered how the others had told him that she was in there for a special meeting. He wondered if he should interrupt or just wait until it ended. Standing there with his hand raised to knock, he heard a yell. "BAKA YAROU!!!"  
  
'Heeeeh!?' Oogami thought, 'That's Yoneda-shihainin's voice... why is he yelling at Sakura-kun?!'  
  
"G-Gomen nasai!" Sakura replied, emotion mixed in her words, "Atashi... I-I promise not to do it again!!"  
  
Red-faced Yoneda leaned forward, his breath strong with sake, "Yoo betta not oress... I ma gonna ... gonna...!!" he slurred angrily waving his fists.  
  
Kikunojou came running over with his rifle and sword, "Ready, Sir?!" Yoneda just stared at him for a moment, then waved him away. "Anytime you're ready!!" Kiku assured him, "I'll help you in battle! This shiteki butai I serve!"  
  
"Yada yada..." Yoneda turned back to Sakura, who looked very tearfully from the ear-full he gave her minutes ago. "Saguwa... I meenit... yo'days at da Die-tey-ko-gu Gigijo depend onit! Now git da hell outta here!!"  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura exclaimed, getting up and tearfully going for the door. Outside in the hall, she stopped to see Oogami standing there with a stricken look on his face. "O... Oogami... san..." she stammered, bursting into tears. He just moved to hug her, still very confused over what just happened.   
  
"Doushita, Sakura-kun? W-What happened??"  
  
"Could we... go someplace... alone?" she asked, looking ever so vulnerable. Oogami slowly nodded, checking around the hallway to see if someone was there, then putting his arm around her and sneaking away.  
  
* * *   
Kaede sat in the Baragumi rose-covered office in the basement, looking quite depressed. Crossing her legs and leaning back on the cushioned sofa, she let out a heavy sigh. 'What an embarrassing demotion! How could this have happened to me?! I'm gonna kill that old man...!'  
  
Her eyes then flickered open to see that the other members were still staring at her with awe. Finally she gave them a reply, "YES, they are real." she said, pointing at her chest, "And NO, you cannot touch them!"  
  
Yokohiko crossed his arms. "Demo ne! How envious I am of you~! I've been trying to grow some for so long and nothing has happened yet."  
  
"Daijoubu daijoubu." Kotone said, patting him on the shoulder, "Takes time! Don't give up, Yoko-chan! You'll live out your dream someday! The world is full of dreams... we mustn't give up on them no matter how far it is!"  
  
"Kyaaaa! You're so right, Taichou! I shall follow my dreams!"  
  
Kaede dropped her head. 'What is wrong with these people?! Aarg! I've got to get out of here because I go crazy!'  
  
"Sore kara..." Kotone turned towards her, "Kaede-chan, I have your first assignment! Could make copies of these?"  
  
"Eeh?!" Kaede exclaimed, looking at the photographs, "T-That's Oogami-kun?! Why is he in his underwear?! And where did this picture of him on the bath come from?!?"  
  
Kotone and Yokohiko both blushed and giggled. Then the lights mysteriously switched off and a pink spotlight showed on Kotone. "The sworn duty of the Baragumi is to assist the Hanagumi and also protect the majinki! Shikashi..."   
  
Another pink spotlight flickered on Yoko. "Ichirou-chan destroyed the majinki... Tis an act of love! Oh Ichirou-chan, you're so romantic!" he sighed, folded his hands together, hearts everywhere.  
  
A pink spotlight went on Kaede. "So?! What's the point?!"  
  
"The point is..." Kotone said, holding up his hand, "In times of peace and prosperity, where the majinki no longer exists, the sworn duty of the Baragumi is to admire Oogami Ichirou-Taichou!"  
  
Kaede tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, but it didn't do any good. She fell to the floor, laughing still. "O-Oogami-kun?! I admit he's a great guy... but you mustn't waste your time on him...!"  
  
"Oh, but we now have hope!" Yoko cried, as the spotlight tried to keep in spot with the rolling Kaede. "After all, we can finally fit his image of beauty!"  
  
Kaede suddenly stopped everything as an image was projected on the screen. "... are wa... Nee-san...?" she stammered, sitting up and gazing at the wall, "D-Doushite?"  
  
Kotone grinned, "It's rumored from a big party a few years ago that Oogami-Taichou was madly in love with the former Vice-Commander Fujieda Ayame. To grasp her image - is to grasp Oogami-Taichou's heart!"  
  
'Oogami-kun and Nee-san... masaka! How scandalous! Hmm... I'm starting to have an idea!' Kaede then smiled and got off the floor, "Yoshi! I understand the situation, Taichou. Please allow me to help out in our mission!"  
  
* * *   
Sumire and Kanna were fighting on the stage when Orihime arrived. "Aaan, looks like another day at the Teigeki!" she sighed, rubbing her temple, "Head-ache ga arima~su!"  
  
"Nee, Orihimee!" Airisu chimed, running over, "What's that you have there? Wai wai! What a lovely ring!!"  
  
Orihime smiled and stretched out her hand for everyone to see. "Ahaha, you think so? Chuui-san picked it out!"  
  
"Hmm??" Yuri popped up from the orchestra pit and scurried over. "Oogami-san... gave you that ring?! How scandalous!"  
  
"MOU!! Onii-chan gave you that ring??! How dare he!" Airisu scowled.  
  
Orihime waved her hands fearfully. "Iya~da! It's not for me! It's for my Mama! Chuui-san helped Papa pick it. We're going to give it to Mama tomorrow!" She then lifted her hand again, sighing, "It looks so nice, I couldn't help myself~!"  
  
"Looks expensive!" Sumire noted, peering at it, "Maa~! How in the world did a poor man as your father afford it?? Did it cost him an arm and a leg? Ohohohohoho!!"  
  
"Baka yarou!" Kanna said, hammering her into the floor, "It doesn't matter what it cost. It's a symbol of love between Orihime's parents and I won't let a cactus woman like you make a mockery of it!"  
  
"What biting words, Kanna-san!" Sumire snapped, rubbing her bruised head, "I'm sure the scandal of 'Teigeki Star' must be you then!"  
  
"Oi oi! Shuddap!!"   
  
Maria sighed and covered her face. No practice was getting done at all. At her elbow, Reni uttered, "I wonder where Sakura is. She has to practice her lines with Orihime, now that she's here..."  
  
"MOU!!" Airisu exclaimed, grabbing Reni by the arm, "Stop worrying about Sakuraa! Reni, you're Airisu's special friend!! Not Sakura's!!"  
  
"Speaking of which!" Sumire managed to say as Kanna put her in a headlock as she stretched her face, "Where is that lazy girl? She actually has the lead role and already slacking off!"  
  
"She had a meeting with Shihainin." Maria explained, "But it should've been over hours ago..." Slowly, her eyes widened. 'Masaka... did Shihainin lose his temper...?'  
  
"Maria-han," Kouran uttered, "Maybe having Shihainin speak with her was a bad idea. I think we've made it worse."  
  
"Nani de~su??" Orihime asked, looking curious. She and the other girls leaned in, including Yuri, who came running over with her notebook, "What's going on with Sakura-sa~n??"  
  
"Well, the truth is..." Maria started to say.  
  
* * *   
"Oogami-san, the truth is..." Sakura uttered, as the two of them sat together in his room. She gazed down at the floor, biting her lip. ".........................................."  
  
Oogami waited and waited for her to continue, but nothing happened. After a while, he decided to get cozy, after all they were on his bed. He slid his arm around her and waited to see what would happen. She just sat there. "Sakura-kun... a-ano... let's..." he stammered, rubbing her shoulder and nuzzling his nose with her ear, "L-Let's..."  
  
"OOGAMI-SAN!" she exclaimed, jolting up, her shoulder blade colliding with his face. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose. "W-What are you thinking about?!"  
  
"I-Ite..." he muttered, the pain slowly fading. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Jaa... since you don't want to talk about it, I can't make you. But perhaps whatever's bothering you will go away if you think about something else."   
  
"Horny bastard." Sakura grumbled, giving him the evil eye.  
  
Oogami got on his feet and faced her. "Fine, then tell me about it. Maybe I can help somehow."  
  
Sakura shook her head sadly. "You can't undo what's done... it... it was a mistake... now everyone is going to be in trouble because of it..."  
  
'No! They found out about us! But, a mistake? I'm a mistake?!' Oogami thought, frowning to himself. He then frantically took out the ring, "No, wait! This proves that it isn't a mistake! This - this is for you, Sakura-kun!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "O-Oogami-san," she gasped, "The entire Hanagumi is suffering and you're busy buying expensive gifts..."  
  
"Eeeh? J-Jotto! It did cost a lot, but it only represents my feelings... I don't understand why you're getting all upset. Even if there's scandal, I..."  
  
"S-Scandal?!" Sakura cried, "No! There can't be any! I swear I didn't mean to... it's not my fault! I wish it never happened!!" She then rushed out of the room in tears.  
  
Oogami dropped his mouth wide open and dropped the ring as well. "What the hell... just happened...??"  
  
* * *   
Oogami remained stunned for the rest of the day. He dizzily walked down the hall during his night watch, wondering what exactly happened. 'I got her the ring... I thought women loved getting jewelry!' he thought, standing outside her door, 'I don't understand women at all...'  
  
Sighing, he walked away going for the stairs. He stopped to hear voices below. The Teigeki San-in Musume was snooping around as usual. "Saa! We have to find out before that Sanzaki-san does!" Yuri said, as they dug through the garbage, "Which one of the Teigeki Stars has a lover!"  
  
Oogami clutched his chest and fell over, hiding behind the railing. 'They're trying to do that?!'  
  
"I still think its Sumire-san!" Tsubaki replied, "She's always had a bad record, not to mention indecent behavior in public!"  
  
"I think its Maria-san." Kasumi replied, "She's the only one mature enough to have a relationship and keep a good secret. Surely it's her!"  
  
"I think it is Sakura." said a voice. Oogami went pale and slowly turned around to the person who had said it. Reni crossed her arms. "Am I right, Taichou?"  
  
"R-Reni?" he gasped, glad that Reni had a soft voice and only he heard it, "H-How do you know...?"  
  
"Don't make me explain it." Reni said, "But you've got to come see this." She then led Oogami down the other staircase to the basement. "I'll explain it when we get there, but..."  
  
Suddenly all of the lights shut off. The two, staring in pitch darkness, were totally confused. Just then, a pink spotlight went off. "Konbawa Oogami-kun..." said a familiar voice.  
  
"K-Kaede-san?!" Oogami stammered, sweat running down his face. She appeared with some outrageous outfit; some skimpy red dress with a feather scarf. "What are you doing?!"  
  
She just smiled. "The butai of Love and Beauty never quits until they get what they want... that is the way of the Baragumi!"  
  
The other spotlights turned on and Yoko and Kotone were also in the same outfits. "Ichirou-chan, we want something from you!"  
  
"Eeep?!" Oogami nervously latched onto Reni as they were surrounded. "W-What do you want?!" Smiles on their faces, they each held up a picture. "Uwaaaah?! The most embarrassing pictures in the world!!"  
  
"T-Taichou?!" Reni gasped, her face all red. She then burst off into laughter. "Taichou... ahahahaa... that's... that's... the funniest thing I've ever seen...!"  
  
"Yamero!!" he exclaimed, angrily turning to the taunting Baragumi, "I'm in a bad mood and have no time to deal with your jokes! You give me back those embarrassing pictures or else, I'll...!!"  
  
"Or else what?" Kaede asked, slyly grinning. She then snapped her fingers. Kotone and Yoko ran over with a screen wall and Kaede changed behind it, the shadow of her throwing clothes about.   
  
"Eep!" Oogami gulped a drip of blood dripping from his bandaged nose. Reni lifted a handkerchief to dry it. "A-Arigatou yo..." Just then the screen wall fell down. "EEEP?!" Oogami gasped, clutching his face, "M-Masaka!"  
  
"You'll do what I say, won't you?" Kaede said, pointing her finger to his forehead as he drooled all over the floor. She wore her sister's old blue kimono and green robe, her hair tied up in a somewhat of a bun. "Do what I say!"   
  
Reni looked back and forth, not sure what was going on. "T-Taichou?" she squeaked.  
  
Oogami in a trance just nodded his head, totally ignoring Reni. "Anything you want... Ayame-san... Tell me your desire..."  
  
Kaede folded her hands together. "Hmhmhm... what we want is..." She said it in a soft whisper in his ear and instantly he drained of color. "Nee, Oogami-kun?"  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
To be continued!  



	4. part4

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com [http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/]  
notes: Kaede refers to Kikunojou as 'sono hito', or 'this person', because she doesn't want to say his name. Ayame often warned Oogami not to 'chase more than one rabbit'.  
  
***********************************  
Sakura Taisen  
  
" Wonderful Scandal "  
- part 4 -  
  
***********************************  
One bright morning at the Ginza Daiteikoku Gekijou, Oogami Ichirou marched into the Shihainin's office. He stopped in the doorway to stare down his target. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Oogami-san!" Kikunojou chimed cheerfully, watering some plants by the windowsill.  
  
A line of sweat ran down Oogami's face as he thought about the night prior and the nightmarish meeting he had in the basement with a certain butai of love and beauty...  
  
(flashback)  
"M-Masaka..." Reni uttered, sweat running down her face, "You want Taichou to do - that -?!"  
  
Oogami could only stare in shock as Ayame stood in front of him, back from the dead, asking him for a single deed - with Kotone and Yokohiko in drag, chanting: "DO IT~! DO IT~!"  
  
"That's right." Ayame said, her finger sliding around his temple and down the side of his face until it met his chin. She teasingly leaned in closer, her smile ever so bright. "I want you to seduce Kikunojou."  
  
"D-Demo!!" Oogami gasped, finally able to talk, "Kiku-kun is a... a man! I-I cannot do that!!"   
  
Kotone shook his head. "Kiku-chan doesn't know that. As far as Kiku-chan is concerned, he's the most 'shiteki na onna' there is!"  
  
"Ooh! I'm envious of Kiku-chan too!!" Yoko sighed heavily.  
  
"THEY'RE FAKE!" Ayame, er, Kaede instantly blurted out, "Besides, I look much better in that sexy military uniform! Who made it sexy in the first place! Me, that's who!"  
  
"A-Ayame... san...?" Oogami stammered, tilted his head to the side, "Are you feeling all right??"  
  
Reni grabbed him by the arm, shaking him, "Taichou! That's not Ayame! That's Vice-Commander Kaede! Don't you see?!"  
  
"Ara, he's already trapped in my spell." Kaede replied, crossing her arms, "There's nothing you can do about it."   
  
Reni turned back to Oogami, who just stared into space, uttering, "I must do what Ayame-san says..."  
  
"TAICHOU! What about...!?!"  
  
"Ayame-san... my only love..."  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Yo, Oogami!" Yoneda waved him over to his desk, "Taihen taihen! This news is as bad as yesterday. Look at this!" He held up the newspaper. "Teigeki Star received ring from Lover."  
  
'Eeeh?!' Oogami gasped, staring up and down at the article, 'How in the world did they know?!?'  
  
Yoneda sighed, "It says that probably they were going to elope or some nonsense like that. I cannot believe this is happening to our good reputation, na Oogami!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir... but I..." he started to say, but saw Kikunojou at his side, peering at the newspaper in his hands. Instantly he went into his trance mode, thinking, 'Most do as Ayame-san says... my beloved Ayame-san...' He turned towards Kiku and gave him a bright smile. "Maa, Ohayou, Kiku-kun! You look so pretty this morning!"  
  
"H-Honto desu ka??" Kiku stammered, blushing. He folded his hands together and straggled his feet on the floor, "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Oogami-san... your words make me so happy!"  
  
"Hoh??" Yoneda eyed them over from across the desk, 'Am my ears deceiving me?? I could've sworn that Oogami was flirting with Kiku-kun over there. I only had a drink. Hm...maybe the sake's gone bad.' he thought, looking into his glass and taking a sniff. "Tonikaku! Oogami, you've got to stop this scandal right away!"  
  
"Y-Yes Sir!" Oogami said, saluting him, "But... how am I supposed to do that?!"  
  
"First of all, we've got to prove that this accusation is false! You must interview all the girls and get the truth out of them! Whatever it must take, and if you do find the one who's behind this scandal, be sure to take matters into your own hands!"  
  
"H-Hai!" he said, turning for the door. He suddenly skidded to a stop and turned back, winking at Kiku. "Catch up with you later!"  
  
"O-Oogami-san!" Kiku gasped, "Aaa!" He then fainted onto the floor, hearts in the ear.  
  
Yoneda took another look at the situation, and then gulped down the entire glass of sake. "Aa... mush bedda... *hic!"  
  
* * *   
On the stage, the Hanagumi was having an early practice. Just then, the Teigeki San'nin came charging down the aisle. "Minna-san!! You won't believe it!!" Tsubaki cried, waving the newspaper.  
  
"Now it's a ring! This Sanzaki-san has struck again!" Kasumi sighed.  
  
"Ara~!" Sumire said, skimming through the article, "Utako-san has a lot of nerve making up lies like this!"  
  
"Oi oi, how do you know if it's lies??" Kanna snapped, poking her in the face, "We know you sleazy broad has losers throwing themselves at your feet always."  
  
"Kanna-san!! Don't talk about Oogami-chuui like that!"  
  
"MOU, YOU TWO!! ONII-CHAN IS AIRISU'S!!"  
  
As those three argued, Orihime sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Aaan! We're not going to get any practice done if all these rumors keep popping up!"  
  
Sakura stood behind her and her eye had caught the ring she was wearing. 'A-Are wa... the same ring Oogami-san... d-doushite???' She timidly tapped Orhime on the arm. "Ano... Orihime-san..."  
  
"Ha~i? Nan de~su ka?" she uttered, turning towards her. She stopped to spot someone by the curtain. "Aa! Chuui-san!!"  
  
"Yaa minna!" Oogami stammered, rubbing his head, "Sorry to interrupt your practice, but I have a special assignment. I've been asked to talk to all of you about the rumors..."  
  
"OH NO!!" Kouran snapped, pointing at him, "You're not going to ask us nasty, personal questions like Yuri-kun, ya??!" Kasumi paused to glare at the nervous Yuri, who tried to escape.  
  
Oogami blushed. "I'll try to keep the conversation where it belongs. Demo, it's something Yoneda asked me, so I have to. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Airisuu!!! Airisu!!!" Airisu chimed, waving her hands. Oogami decided to go with Maria. "MOU!! ONII-CHAN, YOU JERK!"  
  
Reni walked up to Sakura and uttered quietly, "Taichou is playing along and so should you. Don't say a word."  
  
"H-Hai. I understand."  
  
Airisu popped up between them, blowing them up with an explosion. "MOU!! DAME YO!! RENI IS AIRUSU'S SPECIAL FRIEND!!"  
  
* * *   
In the Baragumi basement, Kaede filed some paperwork. It seemed like an ordinary morning as Kotone actually gave her some official assignments. All that changed when Yokohiko arrived.  
  
"... w-where did you find that??!" Kaede cried, standing up with wide eyes,   
"Sono outfit yo...!"  
  
Yoko chimed, "I got it from the archives. We keep almost anything that the enemy leaves behind and keep it for special occasions."  
  
"Demo, this??!" Kaede exclaimed. It was the masochistic costume that Fujieda Ayame wore as a minion to Aoi Satan; the leather string bikini and bat wings, with the knee-high boots. "It's... It's so perfect!!"  
  
Yoko grinned. "I'm glad you'd like the idea! You can wear this in our next taunting. Ichirou-chan won't be able to resist!"  
  
Kotone shrugged. "But I still don't understand your motive, Kaede-chan. Why are you making Oogami-Taichou seduce Kiku-chan??"  
  
Kaede crossed her arms and turned serious as a spotlight went on her. "Because... sono hito has taken my beloved job! It took me hard work to get where I am, after I promised my Nee-san I would continue her dream... Tonikaku, if Yoneda-shihainin sees Oogami-kun and sono hito together, then he will put an end to it before there's a scandal."  
  
"Sou ka!" Yoko exclaimed, "And after all that's said and done, Yoneda-ojichan will send Kiku-chan back to us and you to your job, then Ichirou-chan will take us all on a date!"  
  
Kaede nodded. "That will be our final request. But first... I think I want to try this on. I'll be in the locker room if anything comes up." she said, leaving with the masochistic outfit. 'Hee hee... but before I ask the final request, I'm going to have my own bit of fun...'  
  
* * *   
"Kouran said she'd bring me the next girl... " Oogami uttered, sitting back in Yoneda's seat. Yoneda and Kiku had left to attend some meeting, so he was able to use the office. Putting his feet up on the desk, he poured himself some sake. "It must be good to be the shihainin..."  
  
"A-Ano..." The door opened and there was Sakura. She closed it behind her and locked it. Oogami just stared at her, now pouring the sake into his lap. "Oogami-san... atashi..."  
  
"Ore..." he gasped, standing and climbing over the desk to get to her. After a pause, they embraced and started kissing. They eventually fell over on the floor, "Iteee, itee..." Oogami gagged, Sakura's sheathed sword having jabbed him in the stomach. "Daijoubu!!"  
  
"Is it okay, Oogami-san?" she asked tearfully, "After what I've done... can I still be with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?? Sakura-kun, tell me... what's wrong..."  
  
Sakura sat up, closing her eyes as he continued to gaze up at her. She then said, "I've engaged in some impulsive behavior... It's beyond my control... I can't stop it... it's like it's an addiction..."  
  
"Eeeh??"   
  
"It began in Sendai; I was always scolded for it... but I can't help it when I hear the water running... and when I came to Teito, everything became worse... and I continued these shameful actions..."  
  
Oogami got up, putting his hand on her shoulders. "Sakura-kun, whatever it is, I won't hold you against it. My feelings cannot change, no matter what you did..."  
  
Sakura just opened her tearful eyes. "I can't stopping looking into the bath! Last week, Yoneda-shihainin and his friends were in the onsen... and I just couldn't stop... what is wrong with me, Oogami-san??!"  
  
He could only make a face. "Eeeeewwwww!!"  
  
* * *   
The girls were on stage when Oogami came running out, "All right! Who wants to be next!!" he said.  
  
"Onii-chan, yagi!" Airisu gasped, pointing at his stained pants, "Did you go bathroom??"  
  
"Eeep?!" Oogami cried, remembering and becoming greatly embarrassed, "Jaa... I'll be sure to continue the next interview after I go change."  
  
Kouran turned to the depressed looking Sakura. "What did you say to him, Sakura-han? Oogami-han looks disoriented."  
  
"I-I told him about 'that'..."  
  
"You didn't! Sou na ya!!"   
  
Maria popped up. "Shhh... keep it down. The others don't know about Sakura's dark secret and if it gets around, it could be a scandal."  
  
At the utterance of 'scandal', Yuri came running over. "What scandal?!? Where?!?" she cried, waving her notebook, "Onegai!! I need something quickly!!" The three just turned away whistling.   
  
Suddenly Orihime walked in. "Minna-san, I just got the strangest phone call! My Papa cancelled our lunch together because there is a bunch of reporters surrounding his house and he can't get out."  
  
"Heeeh??" Airisu uttered, "Airisu didn't know Orihime no Papa is famous!"  
  
"Of course he is! He's a world class artist!!" she exclaimed, "We've got to save my Papa! Saa, ikima~su!!"  
  
She and the other Hanagumi rushed out the door, but Sumire stayed behind, crossing her arms. "I wonder why Orihime's father is a target by the paparazzi... masaka... Utako-san, baka na..."  
  
"Hah? What are you talking about, Sumire-san?" Tsubaki asked, still trying to avoid Kasumi who was trying to get her and Yuri back into the office, "What does Orihime's father have to do with the journalist??"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!! But it's all a bunch of crap! Kasumi-san, be sure to call a press conference right away! I, Kanzaki Sumire, the TOP STAR of Teito will sort out this misunderstanding!"  
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Oogami entered the locker room in the basement. He had left his favorite slacks in his locker and wanted to change into them before someone misinterpreted what the stains were from.   
  
'Hmmm...' he thought, turning his head towards the onsen. 'Who knew Sakura-kun was into that kinky stuff... maybe I overreacted... it's not like I don't peek in the bath... still, if it gets out that she's a peeping tom, then the reputation of the Hanagumi is at state...'  
  
Going to remove his stained pants and putting them on the bench, he shook the folded ones that had been in his locker for a while. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, like someone was watching him.  
  
'I wonder... has Sakura-kun ever peeked on me...' His face turned bright red at this possibility, 'Aa, Sakura-kun, you're so bad...!'  
  
The sound of a whip made him snap out of this fantasy and drop the pants he was holding. Slowly turning around, wearing his heart covered boxers, he saw someone step out of the shadows.  
  
"A... Ayame...san??!" he gasped, bowing on the floor, "I-I know you want me to go after Kiku-kun... but I keep chasing other rabbits... gomen! Please forgive me!! I won't think about another girl ever again!!"  
  
"Hmhmhmhm!" the evil Ayame grinned, resting her whip on her bare shoulder, "What a kawaii boy. But I have to teach you a lesson..."  
  
***********************  
the shitekii conclusion coming soon!   



	5. final

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com [http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/]  
notes: this is it! i did many drafts & chose this ending, finally! I hope you enjoy it! sore jaa!  
  
***********************************  
Sakura Taisen  
  
" Wonderful Scandal "  
- final -  
  
***********************************  
One weary afternoon at the Teikoku Gekijou, Oogami Ichirou was faced with a terrible dilemma. Running and screaming down the basement hallway, he did all he could to get away from the very scary AYAME, who had a whip and also his pants.  
  
"A-Ayame-san! Yamero!!" he cried, frantically trying to reach the stairs, "I-I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but you mustn't be angry like this! Uwaaaah!!" The whip just barely missed his leg and left a crack in the cement floor, "Somebody... HELP ME!!!"  
  
Suddenly the room filled with a pink smoke and the two shadows entered the end of the hallway. "The butai of love and beauty heeds your call for help! The Baragumi!!" Kotone and Yokohiko chimed, standing back to back with roses in their hands.  
  
"Ara??! K-Kaede-chan, what are you doing?!" Yoko gasped at the raging seductress in a black, leather bikini, "Yamette! You mustn't hurt my beloved Ichirou-chan!!"  
  
"This is bad." Kotone uttered, rubbing his chin, "It seems the outfit has 'possessed' Kaede-chan. She is lost to the ways of evil. We must... DESTROY her! But first... we've better make use of this opportunity..."  
  
"IEEEEEE!!" Oogami shrieked, getting a good whack in the butt. Tearfully, he rubbed his sores and ran behind Yoko for a shield, "Please help me calm Ayame-san! I'll do anything!!"  
  
"Anything...???" the two Baragumi asked, eyes slanted. Oogami gulped; he was in for it now.  
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, the Hanagumi, minus Sumire, were running down the street towards the row house where Orihime's father lived. Sakura suddenly stopped, creating a chain reaction, people bumping into each other and falling over. "W-What is it, Sakura?" Maria asked, the wide-eyed girl.  
  
"I-I just realized... the reason the why paparazzi are at Orihime's father's place... and the article in the paper... it's because Oogami-san gave her that engagement ring!"  
  
"J-Jotto, Sakura!" Reni cried, trying to stop her, but she had already turned around in the other direction back towards the Teigeki, "W-we gotta stop her!!"  
  
"MOU!! NAN DE!?!" Airisu snapped, making an explosion, everyone on the street keeling over. "RENI-CHAN IS AIRISU'S SPECIAL FRIEND!!!"  
  
"Gaah, if she says that one more time..." Kanna uttered, lying face flat in the ground. She pulled herself up and violently grabbed hold of the midget, "OI! THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING!! I'M GETTIN' PISSED OFF WITH YOUR CHILDISH WAYS!!"  
  
"CHILD?! AIRISU IS NOT A CHILD!! AIRISU IS A FULL-GROWN ADULT!!"   
  
While Kanna and Airisu argued in the smoke-filled street, Reni and the others chased after Sakura to clear up the misunderstanding. All except Orihime, who had been running to her father's the entire time. "Haah?! Minna-san doko de-su ka??!" she gasped, finding out that no one was following her anymore. "Hmp! I'll go save Papa on my own!!"  
  
* * *   
Back the Teigeki, the San'nin Musume were escorting the media into the theater. "Everyone that we could get a hold of is here." Kasumi explained to Sumire was on the stage readying a microphone, "Demo, there are still a lot of paparazzi at the row house..."  
  
"Iin desu yo!" Sumire insisted, "It is probably Utako-san and her comrades. But we will make them all fools with this announcement! OHOHOHOHO!!"  
  
Tsubaki nervously rubbed her head. "A-Are you sure about, Sumire-san?? I'm not quite sure what you're doing... aa, demo! Yoneda-shihainin just called! He and Kiku-san are on their way... if he hears about this, all of us will be in great trouble!"  
  
"Daijoubu desu!" Yuri insisted, "After all, we in the middle of creating Teito's most greatest scandal! Subarashi desu ne!"  
  
"Iya, I think you've got it mixed up, Yuri-kun." Kasumi sighed, "We're trying to prevent scandal, not encourage..." Her voice trailed off as an explosion shook the Gekijou. "N-Nani desu no?!"  
  
The lights flickered for a second and the crowd seemed a little winded. Sumire quickly calmed everyone down, "It's nothing to worry about! Now, the real reason I, Kanzaki Sumire - the TOP STAR of Teito - have called all of you here today..."  
  
* * *   
"W-What the hell are you doing??!" Oogami cried, as he had ducked on the on-blast from Yoko's hand-held steam cannon, "A-Are you trying to kill Ayame-san?!"  
  
"Ichirou-chan, she's evil! She must be stopped! Please don't hate me for this; I'm just doing what a woman has to do!" Yoko tearfully insisted, and then turned towards the raging AYAME, "Take this, you hustling tart!"  
  
"Nani yo??" AYAME chuckled, taking a step forward, as the hall cleared of smoke, "You think you can stop me?! Oogami Ichirou's life belongs to ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Sou ja nai!" Kotone gasped, "Oogami-Taichou is official property of the Baragumi! You even agreed with us, Kaede-chan!"  
  
"That was before I decided to punish this pitiful soul for being such a player. Ayame-neesan would have wanted it this way." she replied, readying her next attack, "Too many rabbits in your hat will get you in a lot of trouble... and trouble comes in the form of... THIS!" She dropped her whip and pulled out a pair of shears from kami-sama knows here. "Give up, Oogami-kun!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEP!?!" Oogami cried, scrambling up the stairs, "ALL OF YOU CRAZIES, STAY AWAY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"MATTEE!!" the Baragumi and AYAME exclaimed, chasing after him.  
  
* * *   
"PAPA!!" Orihime broke through the crowd, breaking a couple cameras in the process and kicking some reporters in places it hurt. "I'm coming, Papaa!!"  
  
"P-Papa?!?" Utako gasped, "M-Masaka... isn't that mustached man up there your long-time lover?!? I saw you and him on dates various times... and he give you a ring the other day!"  
  
"BAKA DE-SU!!" Orihime snapped, "Sono hito is my PAPA!! How dare you think up something disgusting to print!! I won't forgive you for this!!!" Orihime then gave Utako a good slap, which all of the cameramen got on film, "TANOSHII DE-SU!!"  
  
Ogata could only cover his eyes as he watched his daughter beat up the ignorant media. "Orihime..." he sighed, "Gets it from her mother's side..."  
  
* * *   
Back at the Gekijou, Sumire was going off on Utako's misunderstanding. "That rumor of course is a big lie! Ogata-san is Orihime-san's father and Utako-san is a complete imbecile... OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
"Jaa... so then..." uttered one of the reporters, "Does any of the Teigeki stars have a lover??"  
  
Sumire just grinned and flipped out her fan. "I can guarantee that none of the Teigeki stars..." she started to say, but then the doors burst open. "O...Oogami-chuui??"  
  
"UWAH?!?!" Oogami gasped to see all the cameras turning his way, the flashes nearly blinding him. "J-Jotto!!" He quickly hid in the seats, since he was wearing just a shirt and boxers, "Yameroo! Please stop your pictures!!"  
  
Sumire angrily yelled into the microphone. "Minna-san! Ignore that pants-less man in the back there! I'm not done talking yet...!!!"  
  
Suddenly the theater filled with smoke and the lights went out. Quickly, the lights turned on, this time with pink tint in it. "The Butai of love and beauty...!!" Kotone and Yoko chimed, swinging down from the ceiling. But a flying ninja star cut down their rope. "KYAAAAA!"   
  
"Anata-tachi!!" Kasumi cried, she and the other San'nin Musume going to check if they were all right. However, they soon saw who was the sharpshooter. "S-sou na!!"  
  
AYAME stepped out into the aisle. The media started taking pictures, but with a snap of her whip, all of the lenses broke. "A-RA!!" Sumire snapped, "Are you trying to steal the show from me!!?"  
  
AYAME ignored her and focused on her target. Oogami backed away for the doors, but saw that he was trapped. "D-Don't do this! Ayame-san, onegai!!"  
  
"Hmhmhm, this is the end of the line, little boy." she giggled. Lifting her arm, she smiled and went for the kill.  
  
"YAMETTE KUDESAI!!" A sword blocked the whip. Sakura stood in front of Oogami, staring AYAME in the eye, "W-What's the meaning of this, Ayame-san?!"  
  
"Hmp! I should've know someone would get in the way!!" she grumbled, dropping the whip and taking out her shears, "This is why I must stop foolish women from falling for this date-sim potential player!! Say goodbye to your manhood, Oogami Ichirou!!"  
  
"UWAAAAH!! YAMERO!!" Oogami tearfully pleaded, using Sakura as a shield, "Without... without it... there's no way I can possibly be the Taichou of the Teikoku Kagekidan!!"   
  
Sakura looked downright pissed. "How dare you try to take away Oogami-san's...!! That is official property of one Shinguji Sakura!! HYAAAAAAA!!!" Her pink kenji fired up, Sakura prepared her ultimate attack, "HAJA KENSEI GOKUI OUKA BUJOU!!!"   
  
The pink blast sent AYAME flying down the aisle and through the stage, leaving a trail of ruins in the floor. The blast had just barely missed Sumire, who fainted on the scene. The media just stared in shock.  
  
"Minna-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, "I have announcement!! I am in love with this man!!" Oogami blushed, as again he was only in his boxers. "Soushite... I, Shinguji Sakura, am an absolute voyeur and a pervert!!"  
  
This got a lot of face-faults and sweat-beads, but Sakura looked relieved that she said it. "OI!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!!" Yoneda hollered. He, Kikunojou and the Tsukigumi were on the balcony watching the whole thing. "SAKURAA, BAKA YAROU!!"  
  
Kayama blushed, slumping to the floor, "Sore kara... we'll get those pictures back from her... won't we??" he pleaded, he and his men a little more than embarrassed.  
  
Maria and the remaining Hanagumi entered on the scene equally shocked by the events that had taken place. "Masaka..." Reni uttered, "Sakura... you just made some terrible scandal..."  
  
"NANI KORE?!?!" Airisu hissed, "RENIII!! YOU ARE MINE!!!!" With that, she emitted another telekinetic blast and everything went blank.   
  
* * *   
"...And that's what happened." Kaede said. She was sitting on the window ledge of the Teigeki, with a starry sky above her. Wearing her trademark military uniform, she let out a heavy sigh. "Of course, with that blast, Airisu managed to erase the memories of the majority of people present. Luckily nothing was printed in the papers... except a certain fight that took place over at the row houses..."  
  
She held up the newspaper with the picture of Orihime giving Utako a good smack in the face. The paper also had an article of Sumire fainting at her press conferences for some unknown reasons and the opening night being delayed due to construction on the stage.   
  
"After all that's said and done, I have to say one thing..." Kaede uttered, getting up on her feet and leaning against the brick, "Damn, I look sexy in this outfit!"  
  
Indoors, Reni sat in her room, doing nothing but sitting in her chair. She gazed towards the hat that Airisu bought her during their shopping trip. She paused to hear thunder outside. Smiling to herself, she saw the shadow of someone moving outside her window.   
  
In Sakura's room, Oogami pulled the covers up, gazing down at Sakura's sleepy face. "Jaa... I'm glad you like the ring after all." He said softly.   
  
"Uhn..." she uttered, snuggling closer, "I love it... just how I love..." Oogami cut her off with a kiss, the fear of thunder long forgotten.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Kaede said, back out on the ledge, "Did I mention that I got my position back as Vice-Commander... and that Kiku-whatever-his-gender-is is back as the Baragumi's lackey. I kind of miss those crazies in the basement. But I must keep in mind my sister's memory... shikashi, not only my mind..."  
  
After pinning her hair up into a bun, she peered over into the window. Oogami instantly saw her and gasped, "A... A... AYAME-SAN?!"  
  
"N-NANI?!?" Sakura cried, gazing at him with teary eyes, "W-What did you call me??!"  
  
Seconds later, Oogami was thrown out into the hallway, in nothing but his boxers. "UWAAAH!!" he cried, as all the doors opened at the same time and the rest of the Hanagumi saw him. "O-Ore wa...!"  
  
"OOGAMII!!" Yoneda exclaimed, angrily waving his fists at the end of the hallway. Kaede appeared out of nowhere and handed him his rifle and sword, "TEME!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"  
  
"UWAAAAAH!!!" Oogami cried, as a chase ensued.  
  
Inside her room, Reni couldn't help but chuckle to herself while the screams continued outside. "Isn't scandal wonderful...?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Fin   



End file.
